Mewangi
by Farhan Malek
Summary: Cerita ini bukan hanya memasukkan lirik semata-mata... Tetapi ia juga memasukkan cerita menarik yang sememangnya MELETOP! Ia mengisahkan tentang hubungan cinta Akim Ahmad (Jon Arbuckle) dan Stacy Angie (Dr. Liz Wilson) yang terputus sementara, dan telah diperbaiki semula selepas Akim jatuh miskin akibat kebakaran apartmen miliknya itu yang dilakukan oleh dia sendiri kerana dendam!


Farhan Malek dan MEASAT Broadcasting Network Systems mempersembahkan...

'Mewangi':

(Di bawah ini ialah lirik lagu 'Mewangi' oleh Akim Ahmad dan selepas menghayati lirik-lirik ini... Akan ada sebuah cerita menarik yang juga dibuat berdasarkan lirik-lirik ini... Jadi, sila layan lirik-lirik ini... Terima kasih!):

Selamanya,

Hati ini akan selalu memujamu...

Mencintaimu adalah dahagaku...

Waktu dengarkanlah...

Selalu dekatkan ku dengannya!

Hingga aku menutup mata,

Satukanlah hati...

Jadikanlah malamku lebih indah...

Jadikanlah siangku lebih terang...

Biarkan bungaku mewangi...

Selamanya...

Selamanya adalah cintaku kepada dirimu!

Mencintaimu seumur hidupku hanyalah padamu...

Waktu dengarkanlah...

Selalu dekatkan ku dengannya!

Hingga aku menutup mata,

Satukanlah hati...

(Lepas tu... Ulang rangkap kedua di tengah ini sebanyak 3 kali dan lagu ini selesai!).

Sekarang... Ini pula ceritanya:

(4:30 PETANG. SABTU, 25 JULAI 2015 di sebuah kawasan apartmen usang di Damansara, Kuala Lumpur):

Sedang Akim Ahmad (Jon Arbuckle) khusyuk melukis potret makwe dia, tiba-tiba Stacy Angie (Dr. Liz Wilson) datang dan mengetuk pintu biliknya. Kemudian Akim pergi ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya Akim apabila mendapati bahawa makwe dia datang juga. Lalu, dia mengajak Stacy masuk dan berbincang di ruang makan.

(Di ruang makan):

Akim dan Stacy sedang berbincang sama ada mereka sudah bersedia untuk berkahwin atau belum. Akim bertanya, "Stacy, aku rasa kita dah berhubungan selama lebih 3 tahun... Jadi, adakah kita sudah bersedia untuk menjadi suami isteri?". Namun, Stacy menjawab, "Err... Akim, aku rasa kita belum boleh kahwin lagi... Takut sangatlah!". Dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Apa lagi, darah Akim pun mula mendidih. Lalu dia bertindak menampar Stacy dan menjerit, "PEREMPUAN TAK GUNA! AKU SANGKA KITA BOLEH BERSAMA... RUPANYA KAU SUDAH KHIANATI AKU! JADI... KAU AMBIL BALIK CINCIN INI! AKU DAH TAK NAK... DAN MULAI HARI INI, KITA PUTUS!". Lalu, Akim menanggalkan cincin dari jari manisnya lalu membuangnya ke arah Stacy yang menggelepur kesakitan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Stacy dengan penuh kecewa. Tak lama kemudian, Akim masuk ke biliknya semula dan bertindak menghempaskan potret makwenya ke bawah lantai dan membaling botol cat merah ke arahnya. Dan Akim pun menjerit, "KAU MEMANG TAK GUNA! KAU MEMANG TELAH KHIANAT KEPADAKU! JADI, MULAI HARI INI... AKU TAK NAK TENGOK MUKA KAU LAGI... PERGI!". Dan bagaikan dirasuk syaitan, Akim menghempaskan segala alat lukis termasuk beberapa kajang kertas kesayangannya ke bawah lantai dan dia pun bertindak membakar biliknya itu lalu dia pun turun meninggalkan apartmen itu dengan secepatnya... Beberapa saat kemudian selepas Akim sampai ke bawah. Apartmen itu meletup dengan kuat. Apa lagi, Akim pun berkata, "HA! HA! HA! Kau rasakan pembalasan kerana khianat kepadaku, Stacy! Kau pun sudah rentung dan jadi abu... PADAN MUKA! HA! HA! HA!". Namun beberapa minit kemudian, berpuluh-puluh lori bomba tiba di kawasan itu dan mereka bertindak memadam kebakaran yang dahsyat itu. Dan, menyedari bahawa ia juga turut membakar wang simpanan dan kesemua barang kesayangannya sewaktu kebakaran kerana terlalu marah sebelum sempat diselamatkan olehnya. Akim pun jadi ketakutan kerana dia sudah menjadi miskin lalu berlari meninggalkan kawasan apartmen yang sudah musnah dijilat api itu... Dan siapa sangka, Stacy yang disangka sudah mati oleh Akim sebenarnya masih hidup kerana sempat keluar melalui sebuah tingkap pecah berhampiran pintu depan walaupun dalam keadaan hitam seperti digilis arang kerana keadaan api yang begitu marak. Dan dia bertindak menaiki ambulans yang baru tiba di kawasan itu untuk pergi ke Hospital KPJ Damansara bagi menerima rawatan...

(Keesokan harinya):

Stacy sudah sembuh dan dia pun meninggalkan hospital dengan selamat. Kemudian, sewaktu dia melangkah meninggalkan hospital. Dia terserempak dengan seorang pengemis dan dia terkejut kerana pengemis itu kelihatan seakan-akan pakwe dia yang telah memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan dia telah mengkhianatinya. Lalu, pengemis itu berkata, "Cik, minta sedikit wang, cik!". Kemudian, dengan ikhlasnya Stacy berkata, "Boleh, abang!". Lalu, semasa memberikan wang. Stacy dan pengemis itu terkejut dan Stacy berkata, "Akim?". Dan pengemis itu berkata, "Stacy?". Lalu, pengemis itu berkata, "Ampunkan aku, Stacy! Aku yang salah... Sebab aku yang tak dengar penjelasan kamu dulu... Maafkan aku, Stacy! Isk... Isk... Isk!". Dengan ikhlasnya Stacy menjawab, "Aku dah lama maafkan kamu, Akim... Walaupun kita dah putus... Tapi sebenarnya cinta kita masih utuh! Dan aku yang harus minta maaf denganmu kerana aku yang salah, Akim!". Lalu, darah pun kelihatan di dahi Stacy (seperti yang kelihatan dalam potretnya yang telah hancur dan disimbah botol cat merah itu) dan Akim berkata, "Takpe... Aku pun dah lama maafkan kamu, Stacy! Kamu tak salah... Ini yang dinamakan takdir Tuhan... Kita tidak mampu melawan kerana semua itu berlaku atas izin-Nya. Jadi, kita tidak perlu lagi bergaduh, ya?". Kemudian, Stacy membalas, "Ya" dan mereka pun berpeluk setelah mereka berdamai semula dan hubungan mereka yang telah putus itu diteruskan semula dengan tenangnya...

-TAMAT!-


End file.
